Midnight Prowl
Plot Late at night, outside Charlotte, a shadowy figure runs across the screen. He runs on all fours towards an abandoned power plant. He runs inside and grabs a computer from one of the desks. He runs back out, into the moonlight. He is a large werewolf with light, blue-gray fur, and darker, blue-gray fur around his head. He howls at the moon and then runs off into the night. Theme Song' The next day, a small group of police officers are gathered a the power plant, investigating. One of them picks up a piece of broken plastic next to an empty desk (Officer 1): Chief, come here. (Chief): What is it, son? (Officer 1): They took a computer. (Chief): If they wnated a computer, why come here? (Officer 1): I don't know. If it was me, I'd go down to the Best Buy. Do you thnk that alien kid knows anything? (Chief): I doubt it, but we should give him a call. End Scene At Bryce's home, he is sitting in bed, watching the news. The camera shows Bryce fighting off Vilgax. (News Anchor): ...Today's top story, Bryce Bowman, The alleged "alien super hero" fighting off an alien conquerer in the middle downtown. (Bryce): Oh great. (News Anchor): I'm your host, Will Harangue. And this is the Will Harangue Nation. (Bryce): (sarcastically) Love this guy. (Harangue): Last month, an alien, who called himself Vilgax, came crashing down from the sky with Bowman. Afterwards, Bowman proceeded to attack the alien, without any cause. (Bryce): No cause! He captured me and tried to take off my arm! (Harange): This attack ened with Vilgax's sorry defeat. and that's all not he's done, oh no. He has been attacking Charlotte, and surrounding areas, for almost a year, without anyone knowing. Now, some defend Bowman, saying that his actions are heroic. Obviously rediculous, but that's not for me to say. No, you the viewer get to decide in tonights pool: Bryce Bowman, Threat or Menace. Call in with your vote. Marissa turns off the tv as she walks in (Marissa): It's too nice of a day for you be inside. Let's go for a ride in your new car. (Bryce): Fine. Later, Bryce is criving in his car, a black and gray DX Mark 10. Marissa is in the passenger side. (Marissa): This is nice, isn't it? (Bryce): Yeah, it's better.(the Infinity beeps) Ugh, hold on.(answers) Hello? (Police Chief): (through Infinity) Bowman, we got a situation. I'm sending you the address. (Bryce): Got it(hangs up) I gotta go. I should drop you off first though. (Marissa): Okay. Bryce drives off. End Scene Bryce arrives at the powerplant with cops everywhere at night.. He gets out of his car and wlaks over to the chief. (Bryce): Chief Swanson, what's the problem? (Swanson): Someone broke in last night and took a computer. (Bryce): Why's they come here? (Swanso): That's what we're confused about. (Bryce): (looking at his watch)Lemme see what I can do. A howl is heard behind them. They turn and see the werewolf. (Bryce): I'll handle this(activates, and slaps the Infinity) Bryce transforms into the large tan lizard that the OmniBot used. (Humungousaur): Whoa! I remember this one from the Omnibot. The werewolf slits his snout into four sections, and releases a howl of sonic waves at the group. Humungousaur raises his arms and blocks the attack. He then runs and punches and the werewolf. The werewolf swipes at him, scratching Humungousaur's chest. Neither of them notice the Infinity appear and turn yellow. Humungousaur charges the werewolf, who splits his snout and fires a sonic howl. Humungousaur charges through the howl and punches the werewolf. The wereolf recovers and runs away. (Humungousaur): Yeah! You'd better run! End Scene Back at home, Bryce is asleep in bed. He is tossing around, sweating. He suddenly opens his eyes, they've turned yellow. He gets up out of bed and walks out of his house. Outside, Bryce groans as he begins growing blue-gray fur all over his body. He ears grow a slight point, and his hair grows, resembling Wolverine. (Bryce): Ahhhg! (howls) Bryce runs off into the night. At the powerplant, Bryce, now his arms have bulked up slightly, his ears are slighty longer, his fingers have a claw-like coating, his torso has bulked ripping his shirt, his mouth has enlongated, is looking at the werewolf. (Werewolf): (in the wolf's language) You are my servant, go and wreak havoc on the city, as a distraction. (Bryce): (in the wolf's language) Of course, Master Yenaldooshi. Bryce runs on all fours away. Later, he arrives in the city. His ears have reached full length, his hair has become a dark-blue-gray mane, his mouth has become a snout, his legs have grown and gained odd knees, his toes have changed into two large claws and a backward claw, his elbows have grown, protruding a small spike, his fingers have changed into two small claws and a thumb-claw, he has grown a large bushy tail, his eyes have sharpened and are completly yellow. (Bryce): (thinking) My transformation is complete no I can-(out loud) Ahh, ahhgg! Bryce grabs his head, hearing a sharp, high pitched sound. His body glows yellow, as the Infinity symbol forms on his chest, the symbol is yellow. The glowing stops, and Bryce gets up. (Infinity): DNA scan complete; Loboan DNA now available. (Wolfblitz): The werewolf is an alien? And the watch can scan new DNA? Cool! End Scene Wolfblitz arrives at the powerplant, expecting Yenaldooshi. He is no where to be found. Wolfblitz reverts. (Bryce): You win this round, But I'll get you next time! THE END Aliens Used *Humungousaur''(Debut) (first use by Bryce)'' *Wolfblitz''(Debut)'' Trivia *Humungousaur makes his first appearance *Humungousaur is used by Bryce for the first time *Wolfblitz makes his first appearance *Wolfblitz is unlocked through the Yenaldooshi scratching Humungousaur where the Infinity symbol appears. *The Yenaldooshi make his first appearance